


If I Survive

by blackdognight (blythechild)



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blackdognight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did V become inmate #5 at Larkhill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Survive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under a psuedonym because I was experimenting with a darker idea. The story title is from a song by Hybrid.
> 
> This fic contains foul language, disturbing imagery, and depictions of violence. It should not be read by minors. I do not condone torture or the violence contained in this story.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over any characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.

“You diseased sack of SHIT! Get your HANDS OFF ME!!!!”

“Whoa. Strong language from the nameless slag today, boys!” The guard said in mock surprise, much to the jeering delight of his co-workers. His nightstick flicked suddenly like lightening. 

“DON’T…TALK…BACK!” Each word was punctuated with a body blow. “Move yer scrawny arse! The doc doesn’t have all day…”

Beatings were common, but a subject soliciting a beating through defiance was not. The other subjects fidgeted in their cells, trying to watch the drama unfold without raising their eyes beyond shin-level. He couldn’t help himself: he stared straight at her.

“I’m not moving a fucking INCH.” 

The guard moved in and brought her down with three surgical blows, the last one knocking her legs from under her causing her skull to make a wet cracking sound against the floor tiles.

“Ye wot? Got diamonds in yer cooch, have ya? Puttin’ on airs and such? Who the hell are YOU, dearie? Yer nothin’ – ye never were. Ye don’t EXIST. Ye lucky that the doc’s got a use fer ye – diseased as ye are, yer no good fer shaggin’. Yer just MEAT.” He loomed over her, hands on hips as she struggled to sit upright. “Now, get up and take yer medicine like a good lass, and I’ll forget that ye damaged me calm this mornin’, right?” 

A lock of the guard’s hair fell free from its pomade slick and flopped into his face as he stood looking down at her. The guard’s perfect black silhouette towered over her bruised carcass now sitting in benediction on the lime tile floor. The scene struck him as an unforgettable vignette. A power transfer was beginning, and the guard’s hair echoed it, sending ripples of uncertainty to all of the other subjects. He started to hope against hope that she would succeed. He knew better, but he still hoped. She started to laugh, and it brought him out of his revelry. 

“I’m nothing? You are less than nothing to me. You’re bags of red jelly that I will slice open and sluice your effluvium onto the dry ground to be absorbed and forgotten. Maybe not you – maybe him, or him, or even her.” She pointed to other guards and the doctor standing silently at the entrance. “Maybe all of you – it’s not important now. If I survive, I will tell the truth. I may forget the crimes, with time. I may even glory in the knowledge of survival – the achievement of it. But I won’t forgive. And I swear, if I survive, I will send you all to hell before me.” She was barely whispering but she held the rapt attention of the room. Finally, she looked up at the guard and smiled.

“I don’t even see you anymore.”

The guard bent low so that his face was inches from hers.

“Thas a verra nice story, but the only one’s to butcherin’ is you, sweet pea.” He grinned furiously. “I’ll be at the block a-waitin’ for ye when they’re done with ye here. And then,” he leaned in closer “ye noxious cunt-rag, we’ll see who goes ta hell first!”

She grabbed his ears as his words left his mouth and raised herself up against him sinking her teeth into his neck. He reeled backwards; more out of shock than pain, carrying her with him like a leech. Two guards rushed her and dragged her off as the guard covered his wound and began screaming something in Gaelic. Blood ran down her chin and throat as she began to laugh hysterically. The doctor remained motionless in the doorway, scribbling notes.

“BITCH!” screamed the guard, as he turned to the doctor. “Better mark it on the chart, Doc: new side effects include feistiness an’ lunacy!” His cohorts laughed nervously hoping to offset the tension in the room. “Dinna worry though, I can solve the first one.”

The other subjects gave up the subterfuge and restlessly fumbled around in their cages. Like lab monkeys sensing danger to one of their own, they paced and cowered still not daring to make eye contact. He remained still as stone watching the denouement happen in half time. The guard fell on her before his fellow mates could stop him and he cut her throat with an unseen jack knife. Arterial spray speckled his face and hand that still covered his neck wound. A curious smile remained on her face, though her vocal chords were useless. As she slowly choked on her own blood, she seemed oddly happy. One hand rose up weakly and made a gesture of a handgun, her thumb moving like a cocked hammer.

“Want somethin’ ta smile about, dearie?” The guard sliced both corners of her mouth forming a deranged clown’s grin; full lips arching upwards to thin, red tips. Her head flopped sideways staring for the first time in his direction. He looked into her eyes as pandemonium broke loose in the room: guards rushed in – some to help their friend, some merely to watch – subjects began screaming, nurses and guards began screaming back trying to maintain order. He just stared. Through the shuffling boots and her death’s head grin he thought that he saw serenity pass across her, if only for a moment. The serenity was followed by a silent message, and he received it.

After a modicum of calm was restored, the doctor moved forward from the doorway and made her way to the guard’s side.

“Jesus, Dougal, you’re a blunt instrument!” Her eyes narrowed in condemnation. “Let’s see that bite, then.” He moved his hand to reveal a deep bite mark oozing blood. She prodded it with gloved fingers, more to pain him than to inspect it.

“Mmmm” was her only response.

“Well, Dougal, which one was that?” she pointed to the bloody body on the floor.

“Five, ma’am.”

“Dammit.” She muttered as she flipped through her charts and then crossed something out and initialed it. Then she looked at the two closest guards and nodded slightly. Without hesitation they grabbed the bleeding guard firmly by both shoulders.

“Wot’s this!” he bellowed looking at the guards and the doctor in turn.

“Dougal, her blood, her saliva – every bodily fluid – was teeming with the virus. You’re infected.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Wot! NO!” He struggled as the guards dragged him to the door.

“It seems that she kept her word – she sent you to hell, Dougal – but don’t worry: even failures in science can provide valuable information. Take him to primary quarantine and process him. Start a chart.” She directed one of the guards wrestling his doomed cohort. The door slammed and Dougal’s cries were silenced: he ceased to exist.

The doctor walked over to a nurse standing with another guard; both looked like they were going to be sick at any moment.

“You.” She pointed to the body with her chin. “Take that away and sanitize the room. Level 6 biohazard.” The guard nodded and rushed off. “Linda, we need another subject to replace Five…”

The doctor and the nurse scanned the subjects in their cells. The doctor’s eyes lit on him. He was the only subject not trying to disappear into the back wall of his cell. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed at him.

“That one. Take him and start him on the accelerated treatment immediately. Start a new chart – he is Five.”

“Right away, Doctor.”

She leaned down and rested before him balancing on the balls of her feet.

“Let’s hope that you have something worthwhile to offer, Five.”


End file.
